bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Jūshirō Ukitake vs. Sōgyo no Kotowari
|image = |conflict=Zanpakutō Rebellion |date = |place =Soul Society |result =Draw |side1 =*Captain Jūshirō Ukitake |side2 =*Sōgyo no Kotowari |forces1 =Ukitake: *Kidō *Shunpo |forces2 =Sōgyo no Kotowari: *Spinning Fans *Enhanced Speed |casual1 =*Ukitake is uninjured. |casual2 =*Sōgyo no Kotowari are uninjured. }} is a fight taking place during the Zanpakutō Rebellion. It focuses upon 13th Division Captain Jūshirō Ukitake's fight against his Zanpakutō Spirit, Sōgyo no Kotowari. Prelude As Shunsui and Ukitake arrive at a series of circular steps, Shunsui sighs and sarcastically states this is an exciting array of steps. When Shunsui says his feet are tingling with excitement, Ukitake states this is very positive of Shunsui and asks him if he means it, prompting Shunsui to say he was being sarcastic. Telling Ukitake to look at the steps, Shunsui states they will have to climb up all of them to make it through the cave. When the violet-haired woman steps forward, Shunsui and Ukitake express surprise.Bleach anime; Episode 246 Smiling, the violet-haired woman covers her mouth with her sleeve as one of Sōgyo no Kotowari asks the other one what they shall play. When one of Sōgyo no Kotowari asks Ukitake and Shunsui if they wish to play, Ukitake wonders who is there. As one of Sōgyo no Kotowari notes Ukitake wishes to know who they are, the other one asks Ukitake if he really does not know who they are. As Ukitake looks up, Sōgyo no Kotowari fall on top of him. As Sōgyo no Kotowari tell Ukitake they wish to play, Shunsui says they will not be able to move on if Ukitake does not deal with them. As Ukitake states he is not comfortable fighting with kids even if they are Zanpakutō Spirits, Shunsui wishes him good luck and tells him to do his best before walking away. When Ukitake asks them who they are, one of Sōgyo no Kotowari asks the other one who they could be. When Ukitake says he is guessing they are Sōgyo no Kotowari, they proclaim this is correct. As Sōgyo no Kotowari get up and run away, one of them states Ukitake guessed their name very quickly as the other one says this is boring. Apologizing, Ukitake states he could not help himself and notes he spoiled their game. Saying it is okay, one of Sōgyo no Kotowari tells the other one they will begin their next game as the other one agrees. When one of Sōgyo no Kotowari asks the other one what he wishes to play, the other one suggests throwing fans. Agreeing, Sōgyo no Kotowari hold up a scroll-like object and count to three. As the scroll-like object glows, two glowing fans appear. As the fans stop glowing and begin spinning, Sōgyo no Kotowari point forward, prompting the fans to hurtle toward Ukitake. Battle Shortly afterward, Sōgyo no Kotowari laugh and run as they hold hands. Telling them to slow down, Ukitake runs after them. Declining to answer, Sōgyo no Kotowari tell Ukitake to run faster and catch them if he can. As one of Sōgyo no Kotowari says he bets Ukitake cannot do so, Ukitake states it is dangerous to run around with those weapons before almost tripping. When Ukitake says he will not keep playing if Sōgyo no Kotowari do not listen to him, Sōgyo no Kotowari stop running. As Ukitake stops running as well, Sōgyo no Kotowari turn around as one of them asks Ukitake if he is talking about their fans, which they hold up.Bleach anime; Episode 247 Confirming this, a kneeling Ukitake asks Sōgyo no Kotowari to give them to him and states they can play any kind of game Sōgyo no Kotowari would like if they do so. Holding out his hands, Ukitake asks Sōgyo no Kotowari to give their fans to him once more. Looking at each other, Sōgyo no Kotowari turn back to Ukitake as one of them asks him if he is going to play with them if they do this. Confirming this, Ukitake says Sōgyo no Kotowari have to hand the fans over to him first. Walking up to him, Sōgyo no Kotowari ask Ukitake if he will really play with them. Confirming this, Ukitake tells them to be good children and give the fans to him. As Ukitake smiles, one of Sōgyo no Kotowari states Ukitake must promise. As Ukitake expresses surprise, Sōgyo no Kotowari lock their pinkies together and tell Ukitake to make it a pinkie promise. As Ukitake smiles and confirms it is a pinkie promise, Sōgyo no Kotowari hold their fans out to him. As Ukitake says they are good children and prepares to take the fans, Sōgyo no Kotowari smile as electricity crackles at the end of their fans. As a surprised Ukitake ducks, two streams of electricity hit the ceiling behind him as Sōgyo no Kotowari run off and proclaim Ukitake fell for it. Stating Sōgyo no Kotowari are bad children, Ukitake wipes his brow and sighs. Soon after, at a waterfall, one of Sōgyo no Kotowari tells Ukitake to come to their location as the other one states Ukitake will find them by following their path. Walking to the edge of the waterfall, Ukitake tells Sōgyo no Kotowari to come out and says he will be very angry if they do not do so. As one of Sōgyo no Kotowari states this is fine with them, the other one says they do not mind and tells Ukitake to get angry. As Ukitake sighs, Sōgyo no Kotowari spread their scroll-like object out and appear in the air in front of Ukitake. #31. Shakkahō' into the pool deflects Sōgyo no Kotowari's spikes.]] As Sōgyo no Kotowari proclaim they will get him, dozens of spikes shoot out of the scroll-like object. Extending his hand, Ukitake fires 'Hadō #31. Shakkahō' into the water below, causing a large amount of water to surge up and knock the spikes away. Expressing surprise, Sōgyo no Kotowari move away. As Sōgyo no Kotowari appear on the ground behind Ukitake and run toward him while preparing to attack with their fans, Ukitake grabs their arms. As Sōgyo no Kotowari's fans fall to the ground, Ukitake states he is the winner before Sōgyo no Kotowari kick him in the face. As the giggling Sōgyo no Kotowari run away, Ukitake curses and notes this will take longer if he goes easy on Sōgyo no Kotowari before realizing they are stalling. Saying the Zanpakutō Spirits only wanted to lure them here and keep them busy, Ukitake runs and warns Sōgyo no Kotowari he will not play any more games. As one of Sōgyo no Kotowari says they cannot do this, the other apologizes as they appear in front of Ukitake. As the fans of Sōgyo no Kotowari glow, one of Sōgyo no Kotowari states they will not let Ukitake go any further as they throw their fans. As the fans embed themselves in the ground, Ukitake leaps into the air and says Sōgyo no Kotowari lack discipline before falling past them. Aftermath As he runs along a passage, Ukitake wonders what Muramasa wants with Ichigo and notes Muramasa is not planning to kill him. As Ichigo's Reiatsu surges around him, Shunsui notes Muramasa is buying time while Ichigo builds up Reiryoku and can only have one purpose if he is stringing Ichigo along like this. Realizing Muramasa has been leading Ichigo into a trap, Yoruichi expresses surprise before moving away with Shunpo. As Ichigo prepares to attack, Muramasa smiles as Ukitake notes he is just waiting. As Ichigo raises his sword over his head, Shunsui notes Muramasa is waiting to use Ichigo's most powerful attack. After Muramasa redirects Ichigo's 'Getsuga Tenshō' toward Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's barrier, Shunsui and Ukitake step through the dust as Ichigo pants on the ground. As Katen Kyōkotsu and Sōgyo no Kotowari look on, the dust clears to reveal a grinning Muramasa standing next to the barrier, which begins to crack. As Yoruichi Shihōin, Shunsui, and Ukitake expresses surprise, with the latter noting the barrier is cracking, the barrier shatters into pieces around Yamamoto, who opens his eyes in confusion. As Muramasa reaches toward Yamamoto, Ukitake notes it is true. Expressing surprise, Ichigo asks Ukitake what he is talking about. When Yoruichi reveals Muramasa's goal was to get Ichigo to use his '''Getsuga Tenshō' while Hollowfied, Ichigo expresses surprise as Shunsui notes Muramasa fused his power with Ichigo's to create a massive explosion. Stating it worked, Ukitake reveals Muramasa wished to destroy Yamamoto's protective barrier with the explosion. Asking Ukitake what he means, Ichigo says Muramasa created the barrier and asks Ukitake why Muramasa would wish to destroy it. As Yoruichi states they have all been greatly mistaken, Muramasa confirms this and appears behind Yamamoto, who opens his eyes and stands up. Saying Muramasa has taken the upper hand, Yamamoto moves to the Shinigami with Shunpo and reveals Muramasa has relentlessly been trying to gain access to his subconscious. Recalling Muramasa entering his own inner world, Ichigo asks Yamamoto if Muramasa was able to do so and gain access to Yamamoto's Zanpakutō spirit. When Ukitake states all of the events leading up to this point were part of Muramasa's plan to get closer to Yamamoto, Muramasa says Ukitake is a true captain-class Shinigami for being able to figure out the complex so quickly and confirms Ukitake's statement. Revealing his goal is to gather and learn from all of the memories within Yamamoto's mind, Muramasa states he needed to gain access to the core of Yamamoto's inner world in order to do so. Revealing Yamamoto set up a force field and isolated himself in the barrier when Muramasa found him, Muramasa says Yamamoto entered an unconscious state in order to prevent Muramasa from entering his mind. Stating he had expected this, Muramasa reveals he manifested the Zanpakutō Spirits of many Shinigami in order to cause a distraction within Soul Society and says this was the beginning phase of his plan to destroy Yamamoto's barrier. Stating he led the Shinigami and Zanpakutō Spirits to believe his goal was to liberate the Zanpakutō Spirits from their masters, Muramasa says he made certain the Shinigami believed he was holding Yamamoto against his will. As Muramasa states he only had to wait for the Shinigami to come to Yamamoto's rescue, Ichigo curses. Saying everything went according to his plan, Muramasa states he would like to thank all of the Shinigami present and says he would like to thank Ichigo especially. When the violet-haired woman asks him what the Zanpakutō Spirits are to him, Muramasa looks at her. When the violet-haired woman asks him if freeing the Zanpakutō was a lie and he was using them to achieve his own goal, Muramasa states this is what he said and asks her if there is a problem. Confirming this, the violet-haired woman proclaims she has no intention of aiding Muramasa any further as she and the violet-haired girl manifest Katen Kyōkotsu. As one of Sōgyo no Kotowari says Muramasa does not play fair, the other one states Muramasa is a big liar. As Shunsui and Ukitake tell Katen Kyōkotsu and Sōgyo no Kotowari to hold on, Ichigo notes the Zanpakutō Spirits are turning on Muramasa. As his blade dissipates, Muramasa apologizes and says it is time for him to go. Stating this conversation is over, Muramasa tells Katen Kyōkotsu and Sōgyo no Kotowari they can do whatever they wish and turns around. As the violet-haired woman says they will do exactly this, she and the violet-haired girl move away as Sōgyo no Kotowari run forward. Circling around Muramasa's feet, a bolt of flame floats between Katen Kyōkotsu and Sōgyo no Kotowari. As Ichigo wonders what this was, Ukitake wonders where it came from as Yamamoto recognizes it as Ryūjin Jakka. Attempting to attack Muramasa, Katen Kyōkotsu and Sōgyo no Kotowari are engulfed in flame. As the hairpieces of Katen Kyōkotsu shatter, the fans of Sōgyo no Kotowari shatter as Sōgyo no Kotowari lose hold of each other. As Ichigo and Ukitake shield themselves from the blazing inferno, Ichigo looks up to see Ryūjin Jakka break through the ceiling of the cave. As Ryūjin Jakka bursts through the ceiling into the forest, creating a large explosion in the process, the Shinigami stand in a clearing within the flames. Stating this is a disaster, Shunsui says Ryūjin Jakka is under Muramasa's control. Bidding the Shinigami farewell, Muramasa says they will no longer be getting in his way as flame swirls around him. When the flames dissipate to reveal Muramasa is gone, Ichigo expresses anger. When Ukitake asks him how they should proceed, Yamamoto states Muramasa is a very clever Zanpakutō spirit who possesses the power of a tapeworm. Saying Muramasa can speak to an enemy's Zanpakutō spirit and utilize it as he wishes, Yamamoto states Muramasa is very unique before proclaiming Muramasa will be stopped and will fall short of his goal as the Gotei 13 bring him to his knees. References Navigation Category:Fights Category:Anime Only